


The World Beyond the Window

by MsRenai21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRenai21/pseuds/MsRenai21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world beyond the window exists, but it's not merciful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Beyond the Window

She told herself not to check outside just yet; it wasn't even time. Honestly, she didn't even know how much time it would take but surely a day and a few hours was not a reasonable amount of time to save humanity and be back, shouting the cries of victory and ringing the bells of freedom. Alas, she allows herself to at least open the window to keep the room from feeling to cramped and stuffy. 

Waking up late as usual, she had lazily gotten dressed in her uniform and checked with a superior about her daily tasks. He had grumbled in annoyance about what she needed to do before stomping off, probably heading somewhere to lie down as he looked disgusting after a few too many drinks. She sighs at the considerably long list and briefings in her hands, but takes it upon herself to actually complete them. It's all she can do for now to keep her mind busy and not think about him, to not worry about him or worry about the mistake she made when she tried to bring him where he truly belonged. 

By her side. 

She managed to keep her sweet, almost flirty façade up as usual, earning a few comments from her comrades to which she shut down immediately. She was never one to be easy, especially not at her young age. She knew better. 

She wanted to save it for him. She only wanted to become vulnerable to one boy. 

The work was tiring; it was nothing more than skipping around town, tending to the people’s grievances and complaints. Nothing too exciting or dangerous, not since the government was reformed under the new queen. She had the pleasure of meeting their new queen beforehand and was proud to know her betrayal of the once flawed Military Police actually led to a more prosperous life. She remembers exactly who was by her side during the whole mission. 

The mission that changed his mind and separated them by a nasty confrontation all because of her inability to properly express her feelings. It was purely miscommunication. Had he only stopped to realize what she meant, maybe he would have stayed with her. Surely she had to mean something more to him than a headache or a nuisance. 

She returned to her room, exhausted and bored from the pile of work that she managed to finish. It's completely uncharacteristic of her to go out of her way and fulfill her duties, but it keeps her going after the glimpse of hell she had seen. Plus, when he comes back, maybe he'll be proud to hear of how hard she's been working and how much time she's given up just to help out, even the tiniest bit. 

Switching her uniform for more comfortable clothing, she let out a sigh as she took the spot of a long unoccupied bed, a bed of a friend she once knew and who is now long gone as far as she could tell. She took her time to slowly tidy up the room, placing her things in one place while carefully tucking away the belongings of her roommate just in case she may return. 

Once everything is said and done, she finally allowed herself to gaze out of the window, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. The cool breeze of autumn whirls by, gently ruffling her shaggy brown hair. Her green eyes just watch the calm world around her, unfocused as her mind wanders to its forbidden place. 

It's the place she and him are the only ones, where they're safe in each other's arms and she can feel his heartbeat through his warm, hard skin. Nothing in the entire world, not the safety of the Military Police nor the wealth she receives, would make her happier than to be held by him, than to have their lips meet and never let go. 

The breeze became chilly and before she knew it, the sun had begun to set. Sighing longingly, she closed it, taking her thoughts and desires and putting them back into the secret corner of her mind, a place she knew they'd be kept safe. 

Hitch didn't know for how long she stayed in front of the window, just watching and waiting. She prayed that her idiot Marlowe comes back safe. 

Her prayers were always accompanied by a sinking feeling in her gut. 

She didn't know yet that Marlowe Freudenberg would never make it back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so guess who jumped on the hitchmarlowe train and just wants to cry all day every day
> 
> I wrote this in like thirty minutes. I feel it was a oneshot meant to happy.


End file.
